Shadow Mystery
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if before the Day of the Shadows someone new showed up at Torrington. When Zola disappeared after the fight with Shu she had been sent to a different dimension where she met another Shadow Wielder by the name of Martin Mystery. Oh boy this will be fun. AU OOC Shadow Wielder Martin Killer Bat Non Evil Zola. ZolaxMartin pairing. Rated T


**Blue Dragon and Martin Mystery Crossover**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if when she disappeared Zola survived but landed on Earth…more specifically she fell from a large rip in the sky over the Torrington quad and landed in a certain blonds arms? AU OOC maybe some bashing and Shadow Wielder Martin!)**

"Huh. Wonder what's up with those clouds?" Diana asked her best friend Jenny as the two were walking across the Torrington Quad and noticed some strange clouds gathering around a pure blue spot in the sky.

"They might be gathering around a cross dimensional rip that's about to open right above us." Diana's step-brother Martin said looking up at the sky curiously, temporarily forgetting about trying to woo Jenny with his pick up lines and all.

"Yeah right that's one of the most ridiculous-" Diana begins to say only for her to be cut off by a loud ripping sound from above, causing everyone to look upwards in time to see a large rip appearing in the sky.

"You were saying?" Martin asked with a faint grin towards his sister while everyone merely stared at him shocked, he was actually right about one of his paranormal things for once.

"Looks like there's something coming out of it." One of the nearby boys said staring up at the rip curiously and catching sight of something falling out of it, although it was too far away to make out what it was.

"Probably an inter-dimensional being of some kind." Martin said shrugging as he looked upwards, although this time Jenny was the one to scoff derisively.

"Yeah right I doubt-"

"Girl fall!" Java said pointing upwards when he caught sight of the falling figures long silver hair, hair that was never seen on anyone in this world before.

"You were saying?" Martin asked arching an eyebrow at all the disbelieving looks he was getting, what he didn't know was that most of the students and teachers were now wondering if he had some way to see the future.

"I was saying that if she hits the ground she won't survive." Jenny said glaring slightly at Martin who frowned as he considered this, before smirking slightly when he calculated her trajectory.

"Well I think I'm not going to let that happen." Martin said causing both Jenny and every nearby student other than his sister and Marvin to scoff.

"And how do you plan to do that, Klutzilla?" Jenny asked calling him by the one nickname he absolutely hated, the one that Diana had accidentally spread around.

"Watch and see." Martin said dropping into a sprinter's position as he removed his jacket and timed his start to match with her falling speed. He like to act dumb sure but that didn't mean he was an idiot, he was actually pretty smart. So focused was he that he didn't notice a few girls swooning over the muscles that were now visible on him.

"What are you?" Diana began to ask her brother before she was cut off by him running as fast as he can towards the nearest wall as the girl with silver hair began to fall closer and closer to the hard earth below. Many only stared as Martin jumped onto the wall and backflipped off of it, which launched him right at the falling girl as she got close enough for everyone to start making out some details like her tanned skin and her outfit.

"Gotcha!" Martin said managing to grab the girl and wrap his arms around her tightly as they began to fall to the earth below.

"Gotta time this right." Martin muttered flipping as they approached the ground and he landed harshly on his feet, wobbly and probably breaking one or two of the bones but standing with the silver haired girl in his arms.

"Oww." Martin said wincing as he fell to his knees and gently laid the woman down onto the ground.

"Next time I gotta time that better so I don't hurt myself." Martin muttered to himself while the woman he had saved groaned lightly and sat up.

"Damnitt what shadow hit me?" The woman asked rubbing her head and opening her eyes, showing their brilliant icy blue color as she blinked at the sight of Martin.

"Who the hell are you?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow at Martin as she placed a hand over the hilt of her sword.

"The name's Martin Mystery although I should be asking you that. You're the one that just fell from an inter-dimensional rip in the sky, which sealed as soon as you fell out by the way." Martin said pointing towards the sky where the clouds were beginning to clear up.

"Where're Shu, Jiro, Kluke, and the others?" The woman asked looking around for any sign of the people she had named, although many were wondering over the strange names as they began to crowd around the mystery woman and Martin.

"Sorry lady but you're the only one that fell from that rip. My guess? Your friends are in whatever dimension you're from and only you were sent here for some reason." Martin said causing the woman to raise an eyebrow again but nod slightly in acknowledgement, this most certainly wasn't her world. No one back in her…dimension was it- dressed like these people. There certainly weren't any buildings like the large one around her outside of the palaces of kings either.

"Hmm this rip, I believe you called it, must have opened during that fight with Shu. That was a large amount of power clashing after all." The woman said nodding to herself slightly as she thought about it, for some reason her head was a lot clearer here than it has been for the last seven years almost.

"Um who're are you and what are you talking about?" Jenny asked completely lost while Martin was just as confused but had a small inkling that there was a lot more to this woman than what was on the surface.

"I forgot to tell you my name." The woman said with a small nod of realization as she looked at all the people warily.

"My name is Zola, I am the Shadow Wielder of Killer Bat." The woman, Zola, said causing everyone except for Martin to develop confused looks on their faces.

"You're a Shadow Wielder? An honest to god Shadow Wielder? AWESOME!" Martin said jumping around excitedly, wincing slightly when he put pressure on his left leg. Looks like he hurt it worse than he thought.

"Um Martin? What's a Shadow Wielder?" Diana asked her step-brother in confusion and causing him to grin widely at her.

"Well not only were they the main topic of speculation in last weeks issue of paranormal weekly." Here Martin was cut off by more than half of the people around him scoffing while Zola looked curious about what he knew.

"Oh great some lame brain idea you got out of that rag." Jenny said rolling her eyes while Martin frowned seriously and stood straight up, despite the pain in his left leg.

"Actually Shadow Wielders are real as are the Shadows they wield." Martin said causing most of the school to snort again while Diana looked thoughtful.

"Does this have something to do with that strange thing you did with your shadow when we were kids?" Diana asked causing Martin to nod while Zola looked interested in him now. Another Shadow Wielder in a different dimension? Were there more of them or just him here?

"I won't believe anything Martin says unless I see proof of it." Jenny denied, causing most of the students around them to nod in agreement.

"Alright then. My shadows been itching to come out for a while now." Martin said getting into a fighting stance while Zola looked curious before dropping into her own stance.

"It'll be good for them to meet Killer Bat." Zola said in explanation with a smirk on her face when Martin shot her a curious look. This caused him to smirk back at her as they both focused on summoning out their shadows. A black glow enveloped Zola as her hair began to float while her Shadow began to grow into its signature form of Killer Bat, who was all black except for a single white spot around his left eye to show that neither he nor Zola were being controlled by the darkness anymore.

Martin however began to glow white surprisingly as his Shadow extended into the form of an all white nine tailed fox with a single black spot around its right eye.

"Finally I get to come out around other people!" The white fox said happily, causing Zola to raise an eyebrow in amusement. Her shadow was a male while Martins was a female and when near each other they looked a bit like a Yin-Yang symbol. It was humorous to say the least.

"Everyone say hello to my shadow, Black Killer Bat." Zola said causing the large imposing figure behind her to grin just like its mistress was, which looked very intimidating actually.

"And this beauty here is my shadow, White Nine-Tailed Kitsune. I just call her Foxy though." Martin said patting his Shadows tails fondly as they wrapped around him protectively. Both Wielders and Shadows had shit eating grins on their faces at the shocked and awestruck looks aimed towards them from the others.

"Pleasure to meet you. My kit has told me about many of you!" Foxy said grinning at them just like her master and, as far as she was concerned, pseudo-son was.

"Shame the others aren't here. I'd like to properly meet them after all my Kit has told me about them." Killer Bat said lifting Zola up into his hand and wrapping his wings around her protectively as he spoke for the first time since Zola's father had been killed.

"Hey Foxy!" Diana shouted waving up at her step-brothers Shadow. She had met the nine tailed Kitsune once when she and Martin had just became step-siblings and she always found the white fox's motherly and protective nature towards her brother humorous.


End file.
